<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cloud and Storm by Supergals1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011522">Cloud and Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergals1234/pseuds/Supergals1234'>Supergals1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardcaptor Sakura, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergals1234/pseuds/Supergals1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary citizen who was born with Cloud flames. Called to a meeting for the strongest seven and entering the dark world wasn't what I really had in mind. Fon/OC/Fujitaka StrongCloudUser!OC. First Fic to be written!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinomoto Fujitaka/OC/Fon, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Kinomoto Toya/Tsukishiro Yukito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p>My name is Maria Florez. I am 22 years old and in college. My life was suddenly turned around when a man in a checkered mask shows up in my apartment. He looks at me as I slowly close the door and suddenly he attacks me and a purple mist appears and covers him with chains. He cannot move and he laughs.</p><p>" I knew you would be perfect" he laughs</p><p>"Perfect for what?" I asked confused and a little scared</p><p>"you are a powerful cloud that will be useful" he says mysteriously</p><p>I look at him for a moment and the next thing I knew he was out of my chains and in front of my face with a card. He pushes the card with a note in my hands and vanished. I flip the card over and it had a set of instructions. The letter on the other hand had a message that made my body shiver in fear. Clearly a threat and a warning.</p><p>
  <em>Be there by tomorrow. The ticket will get you there. Be prepared to never return or you mother and brother might just have an accident.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-CF</em>
</p><p>I had no choice but to head his words of warning and leave with the few belongings I have and never return.</p><p>I have read a few Fon/OC fanfic and wanted to try out my own! Please be gentle when reviewing This is my first written fic! Btw I don't have anyone reviewing my work so if anything you think I should add or cut out send me a message!</p><p>Please Review!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! Only my OC Maria!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Meeting the strongest seven</strong>
</p><p>It had been a week since my departure from my home. I have been living in the manor by myself for a little while; cleaning and getting ready. Checker Face the man who damned me to this place wouldn't take no for an answer when he stated it was either my freedom or my family.</p><p>I sigh as I wash the dishes and heard the doorbell ring. I quickly dry the plate I was washing and went to open the door. As I did I saw a heavily pregnant woman with a man in a black suite. While the lady seemed to emanate a calm and welcoming aura the man was a different story. He was dangerous I could feel it.</p><p>"Hello" I greeted them "I have been waiting for you"</p><p>"Waiting?" The woman asked</p><p>"Yes HE said you were coming soon so I had to make sure everything was clean and hospitable"</p><p>"HE? You mean the person who gave us these cards?" She asked as she pulled out the same card I got.</p><p>"Yes. HE gave you these cards because you are the strongest. But in terms of your occupation." I stated</p><p>"Then in what terms" The man asked in a baritone voice</p><p>"In the terms of your power level" I said "You both have the strongest flames and you already know that don't you miss Giglio Nero?"</p><p>She just smiled at me, but I knew who she was. Checker face didn't pick people to become the strongest seven. No. He chose those with strong flames. I could already tell I will have problems with the hitman and her. Both seem to already be of the opinion that I am a maid of some sort. But they will be greatly disappointed when they hear the total opposite of their opinion. The only way I will ever activate my flames is when we are in dire need. My flames are that dangerous and checker face knows that.</p><p>I lead both of them inside into the living room only to find a man with a cloak covering him counting money. They seated at the table while I went to get them their drinks. Once they were settled the others came piling in one by one. Once the others were settled and sipping their drinks a screen appeared.</p><p>The screen turns on to reveal checker face.</p><p>To be continued…</p><p>Hey guys! So I got a review and I'm surprised anyone would actually follow my story with me being very new to the writing scene! Thanks to those following me! I wanted to say that the every one of the arcobelano will find out about Maria being the cloud in the next chapter and the relationships will be rocky but will get better. The Fon/OC relationship will also be slow so please bear with me!</p><p>Thanks for the support every one!</p><p>Angeldiary360 _</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! Only my OC Maria!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: The meet and Greet!</strong>
</p><p>The screen flashes on and up pops the pain in the ass Checker face. I seriously think he wants to piss me off on purpose just so he can try to kill my family. Apparently I'm a one of a kind cloud and a good house keeper.</p><p>As soon as he starts talking I start zoning him out. Looking at each individual and notice a man an obvious obsession with purple. It actually didn't look too bad on him. He also had a lot of piercing's that looked awesome. Soon we were introducing ourselves.</p><p>The fedora wearing man named Reborn was a sun user. Luce the seer was a sky. The cloak wearing man was a mist user named Viper. The scientist was a lightning user named Verde. The bluenett was a rain user name Lal Mirche. The man with clam smile and long braid was a storm user named Fon, and the purple wearing man was a cloud user named Skull. When they introduced themselves they assumed everything was ok until Checker face says "We aren't done yet. We have one more person to introduce herself" The turned to me and I sighed.</p><p>"I'm Maria and I am a cloud user" I said in a bored voice.</p><p>"Wait there are two clouds" asked Luce "why is that?"</p><p>"Simple my dear" he replied happily "They are both powerful and have equal strength. We could not choose between the two."</p><p>"yay me" I whispered under my breathe.</p><p>"well lets continue on to why you are here. You are all here to become the Arcobelano."</p><p>"But you can't have that when there are two clouds." Interrupted Luce.</p><p>"Yes I know that's why both Skull and Maria will be competing to become the cloud guardian."</p><p>"Wait why can't Skull just take it. I don't want it." I said pleadingly.</p><p>"Because I said so" He said with a dark glint in his eyes.</p><p>"Fine" I huffed angrily "But don't expect me to try and win this farce of a game you are putting on Checker face!"</p><p>He just shrugs his shoulders not caring about what I said.</p><p>'Great! Just Great! I'm stuck here with no way to return home!'</p><p>Just as I sigh I saw Luce look at me thoughtfully. I stare at her until she feels uncomfortable enough to look away.</p><p>"Well Maria will show you to your rooms" Checker face says "Get a goods nights rest until tomorrows' mission." And with that the screen shuts off and I get up towards the door. I stop and turn to see no one follows me.</p><p>I sigh and say "well are you coming or not?" I am annoyed at these people because I can tell what they are thinking. All of them have the question 'why is she here?' and all I can say in my head is 'God I feel like this is going to either bite me in the ass or I'm going to pull my hair out by the end of this journey'</p><p>I sigh again as they get up and follow me. Leading to each room in silence you could almost hear a pin drop. Each one is stopped at their rooms without saying good night which is fine by me.</p><p>By the time I reach my room already I think before I finally zonk out is 'I really hate my life'</p><p>
  <strong>To be continued…..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>AN: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for any grammar errors. I don't have anyone besides myself to proof reading it so I am pretty on my own. I am a college student and classes will be starting in a week or two and I have two part time jobs so please be patient with me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please Review!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Angeldiary360</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or CCS!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: Rejection of the Rainbow!</strong>
</p><p>A month has passed slowly for my taste. So far Skull and Viper are the only ones I can stand only with Fon coming in as a third. At first he was polite and distant but he is slowly opening up to me.</p><p>Todays mission was the first that I will be going on. Checker face forcing my hand to participate. Reborn and Lal were the only two to be more hostile towards me while verde was indifferent along with fon and Skull with viper just happy to have conversation. As the two started arguing with me about me coming I yell out in frustration and said "Fine! You guyd want me out then lets do it after the mission!"</p><p>"What?" They asked in confusion</p><p>"When we get back to the mansion both Skull and I will try to harmonize with Luce and who ever does not will be the maid." The two readily agreed and we continued on with no more interruptions. It didn't surprise me that the two would go along with this. No matter how they perceived that Skull was a lacky and weak, they liked him more than me and wanted him to become their cloud.</p><p>Arcobelano home</p><p>Every one gathered around and waited. Skull and I entered along with Luce. First she tried to harmonized with me. But my flame was rejected and it wasn't her actual flames rejecting me either. Her flames were about to harmonize with me until Luce forced her flames to reject me.</p><p>I gasped in despair as my flames coiled back in rejection but I refused to cry. As Luce went to Skull next she harmonized with him no problem.</p><p>"Happy now" My voice cracked.</p><p>I looked at Luce with a accusing eyes. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. everyone was looking at me shocked and it wasn't until I felt something wet sleaking down my face that I realized that I was crying. I refused to cry in front of them so I quickly got up and ran to my room. Once the door was closed I let out my tears and cried. I heard knocking on my door but I refused to open it and I locked the door for no one to enter. After an hour of crying out my forced rejection, I fell into dark oblivion of deep sleep.</p><p>As the days went by, I stayed out of everyones sight. bringing in food before they made itto the table. Cleaning up after they left a room. I did everything in the shadows. It wasn't until I woke up one day later than usual and started breakfast late. While I was putting the finishing touches of the breakfast they came in. First came Luce, then Fon, Lal, Reborn, Skull, Verde, and finally Viper. They sat in silence as I finished setting everything up. As I stepped away to leave the room Skull asked "Why don't you join us for breakfast Marie?"</p><p>"I'm Sorry" I bowed "A maid cannot eat with those above her station"</p><p>Before he could say anything else I left. After that we never spoke to each other until we were all gathered again and the betrayel I went through became something they will be familliar with.</p><p>
  <strong>To be continued...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or CCS!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5: Little Bird meets mother Cloud!</strong>
</p><p>After another few months of staying away from everyone, Checkerface called for a meeting.</p><p>"Why am I here if they are the ones going?" I ask bluntly</p><p>"Because once they leave for the final mission, you will be free to return" He replied.</p><p>My eyes widen in surprise and then happiness as I can finally return to my family and take care of them. I listened in on the mission and grew curious that they will be taking on the name the Arcobelano. I am an avid reader and I have read the books in the library and recognize the name from one of the books, but I couldn't recall which book and from where.</p><p>When I got to my room and started packing I realized that I missed viper and Skull. I wanted to at least keep in touch with them to reconnect when I leave. As I thought of that, I resolved that after the mission I will keep in touch by getting their contacts. Once done packing i fall into a deep sleep.</p><p>Mission Day</p><p>When I followed them to their mission, as I do for every mission just so I could help them, I grew very confused. They were headed to a rocky terrain. As a walked behind them I heard something behind me and got ready to attack until someone shouted "Woah, Kora!"</p><p>"Who are you?" I demanded</p><p>"I'm Colonello" he said "I'm Lal's student, Kora"</p><p>Ah yes I had heard she took on a student." I said amused "I'm Maria, you can call me Marie"</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Kora" we shook hands "Do you know why they are here?"</p><p>"Yes they are here to accept the Arcobelano title, but somethings not right here" As I said that a bright light appeared out of no where.</p><p>"Lal!" yelled Colonello and he ran into the light.</p><p>"Skull, Viper!" I yelled at the same time and also ran inside the light.</p><p>When I reached the middle and saw Skull and Viper glowing. I touched Skulls shoulder to wake him but I felt something warm go through my arm and into my body. I tried pushing it out of mine and Skulls body, but it wouldn't leave. Instead it grew more hotter. So hot it felt as if my body was burning. Soon I blacked out from the pain.</p><p>When I woke up, the sun was shinning in my face. I looked down at my hand and saw a tiny hand waving back at me. As I looked down at my body I noticed I was turned into a child! As I looked around I saw that every one was turned into a child. Once my eyes landed on Luce, I saw an unhappy face staring at Colonello and me. It was then I realized that this was all orchestrated by checkerface and she knew.</p><p>"YOU!" I pointed at her yelling "YOU NO GOOD SKY! YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN AND YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM!" She was startled at my yelling but then looked away ashamed.</p><p>"Marie..." said Skull worriedly</p><p>"Skull do you realise what she has done?" I asked "She allowed checkerface to activate the curse of the will die a few years after her baby is born and old enough for the curse. Skies live short life spans while the guardians become children in bodies always generating the pacifiers in your hand!" By this time I am crying and sobbing.</p><p>"How could you do this to them?" I sobbed "They are your guardians you will put them in pain so much more than you have already put me through" Luce looks away ashamed.</p><p>"I had no choice" She whispered brokenly</p><p>"Then why harmonize with them? You could have left them to another sky, but now that you are dyeing, they will go into despair. They will have to wait until another capable sky comes along and even then they will never be the same."</p><p>"Skull" I said softly "When the time comes and your sky is no more come find me. Since I am a cloud I can ground your flame and support you so you wont end up in too much despair." I turn to leave and saw viper float next to me.</p><p>"I will stick with you for a while if you don't mid?" viper said. I nodded warmly and we disappeared by mist flames.</p><p>About two months has passed since that cursed day. Viper had left me a few weeks ago due to a job and I decided to settle down in a place that people would not notice a child living on their own. A few days after leaving them I found out my mom had died of her diabetes and depression and my brother died in a car crash two months later so I decided to work on my flames. After helping Viper, now deciding to be called mammon, with various jobs, I wanted to settle down.</p><p>I decided that a small town outside of Tokyo called Namimori will be that place. My first day in town and people were really oblivious to me walking around alone. It was on one of my walks in town that I saw a group of kids kicking something and yelling out "Dame-Tsuna!". I came to check it out and saw a little boy no older then 5 getting hurt, so I bashed the idiot kids in the head and they ran away crying.</p><p>The boy looked up and I got a closer look at his face. He had androgynously features and fluffy brown hair and big brown doe only thing that screwed up the cuteness of his face was the blood and bruises littering his face and body.</p><p>"It's Okay I won't hurt you" I said as softly as I could muster. I hugged him and he cried in my arms. "I'm Maria. What's you name, Little Bird?"</p><p>"t-t-tsuna" he stuttered "S-S-Sawada T-T-Tsunayoshi"</p><p>
  <strong>To be continued...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or CCS only my OC!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed</strong>
</p><p>"Hello Tsuna-kun" I said softly "why don't you come with me so we can get you into some new clothes." He shakes his head in agreement and we leave. I hold onto his hand and we enter my apartment where I took him to the bathroom and started the warm bath.</p><p>After he was done I made some soup to warm him up. The way his eye's sparkled made me smile and blush. After he ate we sat on the coach to start our conversation.</p><p>"why did they do that tsuna-kun?'</p><p>"I don't know" his lips trembled. Soon he started to explain about the bullying, the students started and the teachers who were once nice starting to ignore it and even started calling him dame-tsuna. Then he broke down and cried while I rubbed his back reassuring him that everything will be alright.</p><p>"Where is your papa Tsuna-kun?"</p><p>"He went back to work with grandpa timmy" he replied</p><p>"Grandpa timmy?"</p><p>"yup. I can't say his name. He's italien"</p><p>"Hm. I see" I looked down and looked at Tsuna. I soon made the connection on where I saw his face before.</p><p>"Ne, Tsuna-kun is your tou-san Iemetsu?" He nodded "and your grandpa timoeto?" He nods again. I sigh. Of course. Iemetsu probably saw Tsuna doing flame and panicked. Since he doesn't want him the mafia, he must have asked timoeto to seal his flames not knowing the consequences. Tsuna's soul was unbalanced that was why he tripped over nothing. His brain function was affected as well, that's why it was hard to remember the most simplest thing.</p><p>"Tsuna-kun" I said softly " None of this is your fault. Why don't you take me to your house and I can explain to you and your Kaa-san what the real problem is. Okay?" He nodded and we waited until the rain stopped to go to his house.</p><p>Once we got there we rang the door bell. The door quickly opened to a distressed mother. Once she saw Tsuna she hugged him and cried. After a while of trying to calm her down I asked her if we could talk. She nodded and I introduced myself "ohayo, My name is Florez Maria. But you can call me Maria."</p><p>"Arigato Marie-chan for bringing back my Tsu-kun!"</p><p>I nodded and said "I wanted to talk to you about Tsuna-kun's sudden drop in intelligence and balance."</p><p>Her eyes widened "Do you know what's wrong?"</p><p>"yes I do" I paused " do You know what your husband does for a living?"</p><p>"He works in construction"</p><p>"That is not the truth" She gasped "I am sorry to say this but your husband is working for the mafia." She stares at me in shock " He is also very high in the mafia. He is the external advisor and head of the CEDEF of the biggest mafia famiglia, Vongola." I sigh again in sadness. "before I explain about the problem and the connection, I will have to explain why he is in the mafia" She nods again in understanding " Your husband is a direct descendant of the primo don of Vongola, Giotto. When Giotto retired he went to Japan and became Sawada Ieyasu and left Vongola to his nephew who became Secundo Don." I pause to allow her to process what I had said.</p><p>" Iemetsu did something didn't he?" She asked shakily. I nodded " What did he do?"</p><p>"In the Mafia there are people who have abilities called flames. There are Cloud, Rain, Mist, Lightning, Storm and finally Sky. Now all of these flames are common besides Sky flames. Those are the rarest flames. Sky flames is what Tsuna had"</p><p>"Wait had? He doesn't have them anymore?" She questioned.</p><p>"Well more like they were sealed. You see Sky flames are more ingrained in the soul. If you seal a flame as ingrained as sky flames then it unbalances the soul cause turmoil in the body."</p><p>"And that's what Iemetsu did" She asked. I nodded. Wow she catches on.</p><p>"That's right. Not only is his flames sealed but it was done so badly that tsuna is more affected than any person I have seen. Your husband and his boss did not know the consequence from sealing his falmes" I said softly.</p><p>"Can you undo it?" Her voiced laced with anger and betrayal.</p><p>I noded and said " I can find someone to do it. It's a good thing I found him otherwise he would have later on been so bullied and hurt that he would have probably harmed himself." Her eyes darkened at this "I can help but you both must prepare for the future. Even though Vongola has three candidates, anything can happen in the mafia world." She nods in relief "Great we can start as soon as possible!"</p><p>She sighs in happiness "Oh and Nana-San?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"No telling that idiot husband. Let's make him sweat a bit" She laughs with me vindictively. She nods in agreement.</p><p>"Great! Now lets begin!"</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued…</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I do not own KHR or CCS just my OC! Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 8: The meeting of the past and present</strong>
</p><p>Once Tsuna and Nana were all packed up, they headed with Marie to the train station.</p><p>"Where are we going Marie-chan?" asked Nana.</p><p>"We will be going to Tomoeda, where I know someone there who can help take the seal off of Tsuna-kun" Maria replied back. Nana nodded and left it at that. Nana may play the oblivious mother, but she was anything but that. When it came to Tsuna's safety, she will always be a mother bear protecting her cub.</p><p>They got off at Tomoeda train station. Maria lead them to a temple where they saw a woman sweaping the floors. She stopped when she saw Maria and rushed to pick her up and hug her.</p><p>"Marie-chan!" she said greeted her.</p><p>"Hello young Kaho-chan" She greeted back "we need to talk to your father emmediatly"</p><p>Kaho lead Maria, Nana, and Tsuna to a man that was sitting with insense burning.</p><p>"Maria-chan, it has been a while" the man said after opening his eyes.</p><p>"so it has old friend" she said warmly "How long has it been? Four maybe Five years? Your daughter has grown up to follow in my footsteps haha." Kaho blushed under the compliment given to her by Maria. "Nana, Tsuna-kun" sid Maria "These two are the only people I really consider family in all but blood. Kaho Mizuki and her father, my oldest friend, Kazu Mizuki"<br/>They both bowed to one another in greeting. "Kazu, you know why I'm here don't you." She implored "you have seen it in the fire of the shrine"</p><p>Kazu nodded and said "yes I have and I can help you with what you seek from me. The only difficult part is after the seal will be broken."</p><p>"Yes. I knew that it would be difficult helping him get better, but with the seal gone it will go faster than with it." He nodded in agreement.</p><p>"will it hurt Tsu-kun?" aked Nana</p><p>"There might be a little pressure like he is being squeezed through a tube, but once it's gone completely, he will feel as if a fog has been lifted from him." explain Kazu. "There also might be exhaustion but that is to be expected with his flames becoming free again. It takes a lot of energy."</p><p>Nana nodded in satisfaction. Tsuna exhaled a sigh of relief after hearing the explanation from Kazu-san. He was very nervous that it might hurt when they were taking it off.</p><p>"We should start immediately Kazu" said Maria "The sooner it's off the less damage I have to correct." They all nodded in agreement and went to a dark room with a pentagram marked on the floor. There were candles laid on the edges of the circle.</p><p>"Tsuna-kun" Maria called him over "lay down in the middle of the pentagram and try not to move okay?"Tsuna nodded and promised that he would try not to move.</p><p>"okay lets get started" said Kazu. He was standing near his head, while his daughter was standing nearn the base of his feet. They were chanting out words and Tsuna felt it. The pressure they were talking about. It was almost as if he couldn't breathe. Tsuna closed his eyes in order to consentrate on his breathing and the more pressure there was the louder the chanting got. Finally, like what felt like forever to Tsuna, The pressure was relieved of him and like they said, he felt light headed. Like he was clear of all of his worries and trouble. Tsuna was in so much relief he blacked out.</p><p>While Tsuna was knocked out, he was not privy to what happened while he his eyes were closed. As soon as he closed his eyes there was a bright light surrounding him. Once the light died out, there was a figure standing over him. He was similar to Tsuna in appearance except he was older and had orange colored eyes and blond hair. Other than that he looked like an older twin version of Tsuna.<br/>The figure looked at Maria and smiled "Thank you" he said "you saved my descendant from such a harsh life awaiting him"</p><p>"Ah I see who you are" she said</p><p>"who is he?" asked Nana in awe and confusion.</p><p>"I am Giotto Vongola or in your case Sawada Ieyasu." He replied back. He looked at Nana "I'm sorry what I will put him through in the future"</p><p>"So it's going to happen" Maria Asked "he will be the next Vongola Decimo?"</p><p>"Yes. The three sons of the ninth are not suitable and the fourth is not elligable due to him not even being a blood relation." Now this news surprised Maria. If the fourth son ever found this out with out the ninth telling him, it's bound to be a disaster in the making. Maria Sighed just from that thought. The ninth was just not suitable to even be a father.</p><p>"I see" Maria said "Then I will train him to become Decimo. Some one who will change the mafia to be what he wants it to be. I doubt it will be as bloody as it is right now so you can rest easy about have more decades of blood under vongola name." He nodded in thanks and stepped aside with his hand pulled out. Gloves appeared next to Tsuna.</p><p>"When he gets older give him these" he said. The gloves had an X on the top and were made out of cloth and metal. "These are made especially for him from my soul. They will help him with his flames. I would say by the time he is 10 years old, he should be able to fit them." Maria nodded. He turned to Nana and said "I am sorry for putting all this pressure on him. I am also sorry about how my descendant has practically abandoned you and Tsunayoshi."</p><p>Nana shook her head "No need. If you hadn't have come to Japan I would not have had my Tsu-kun. So thank you Giotto-san" she bowed in respect and Giotto smiled warmly. He looked at Tsuna's still form and whispered to him as he put his hand through his hair "you are my legacy Tsunayoshi. Good luck and take care of your guardians, friends, families, and lovers." Maria was the only one to hear the end and smirked. How interesting. He said lovers. Oh, this will be fun!</p><p>And with those final words Giotto bowed to everyone and left to wait until the next trial for his legacy.</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>